memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
In Fleisch und Blut
Die Voyager findet eine Station mit der Nachbildung des Hauptquartiers der Sternenflotte. Es dient der Vorbereitung einer Invasion durch Spezies 8472. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Blick ins Hauptquartier thumb|left|Blick ins Hauptquartier Ein alter Mann schneidet eine Blume ab und riecht daran. Im Hintergrund sieht man das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte. Es laufen viele Offiziere herum. An einer anderen Stelle informiert Admiral Bullock stellt sich einigen Sternenflottenoffizieren vor. Er wird von Lieutenant Kinis unterstützt, an den die Offiziere ihre Problem herantragen können. Dann nimmt der Admiral eine Einteilung vor und die Offiziere machen sich auf den Weg. Da wird die Gruppe plötzlich von dem Fokus einer Holobildkamera erfasst. Die Kamera nimmt noch mehr Gruppen in den Blick. Überall sind Sternenflottenoffiziere, die sich über Beruf oder Freizeitaktivitäten unterhalten. Hinter der Kamera sieht man nun Commander Chakotay. Er bewegt sich dann weiter im Gelände. Akt 1 - Sternenflottenhauptquartier? Chakotay scannt einen Baum und wird von dem alten Mann angesprochen. Er bietet ihm Hilfe, an, da der Tricorder den Bambus als Ahorn anzeigt. Boothby begleitet ihn ein Stück und beginnt ihn auszufragen. Er will wissen wo er her kommt und was er für Aufgaben hat. Chakotay versucht so gut wie möglich zu antworten. Dann fragt auch er nach und der alte Mann, stellt sich als Boothby vor und erwähnt, dass er sich seit 54 Jahren um den Garten hier kümmert. Chakotay bittet ihn um ein Foto, denn er habe schon viel von ihm gehört. Ein Kadett macht das Foto und die Wege trennen sich. thumb|Boothby und Chakotay thumb|Kennenlernen in einer Bar Chakotay geht in eine Bar und setzt sich an den Tresen, dort liegt ein Buch in dem er blättert. Ein Frau kommt von hinten uns spricht ihn an. Sie meint, er sitzt auf ihrem Stuhl und lese ihr Buch, daraufhin möchte sie wissen, ob er auch ihren Drink möchte. Chakotay erkundigt sich nach der Art der Drinks und lehnt ab. Er will sich zurückziehen, mit der Ausrede einen Freund zu erwarten, doch die Frau stellt sich vor als Valerie Archer und reicht ihm die Hand. Er stellt sich als Jason Hayek vor. Es entsteht ein Gespräch. Sie spricht ihn auf sein Tattoo an und er meint, das sei eine lange Geschichte und schwenkt rasch über zu dem Buch das sie liest. Es ist vulkanisch und als sie es ihm leihen will lehnt er ab, das er vulkanische Philosophie nur in kleinen Dosen verträgt. Das Gespräch kommt nun auf die Herkunft zu sprechen und Valerie Archer erzählt, dass sie ein richtiges Sternenflottenbalg ist, das im Alter von 10 Jahren schon den halben Quadranten gesehen hat. Noch bevor Chakotay antworten kann, schreit ein Mann im Hintergrund auf und fasst sich an den Hals, seinen Gesichtsform verschwimmt und schnell wird er von zwei anderen hinausgebracht. Valerie fragt Chakotay ob er auch schon einmal eine Rückartung erlebt hat. Er verneint und sie meint, dass Fähnrich O'Halloran bereits zwei Mal davon betroffen war und bald aus dem Training genommen werde, wenn das so weiter geht. Chakotay will wissen, wie es ihr geht und gibt an, dass alle gut läuft, sie aber manches am menschlichen Leben, wie schlafen und das Forbewegen auf zwei Füssen, fremdartig findet. Doch sie weiß ich dann darauf hin, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen sollten, denn der Wahlspruch lautet: Denke wie ein Mensch, rede wie ein Mensch, werde ein Mensch. Da Chakotay ihr erzählt hat, dass er neu ist, bietet sie sich im als Führerin an - gegen 19:00 Uhr ist ihr Dienst beendet. thumb|Der Unbekannte wird mitgenommen Da tritt Tuvok hinzu und meint, es gäbe noch Arbeit. Valerie erinnert Chakotay zum Date und 19:00 zu kommen bevor er mit Tuvok weggeht. Tuvok ist nicht begeistert, da sie ihre Nachforschungen doch auf das Beobachten beschränken wollen, doch Chakotay beruhigt ihn, er habe vor Valerie zu versetzen. Auf dem Weg zu den Koordinaten des Beamens werden sie von einem Fähnrich angesprochen und dieser will sie zu Admiral Bullok bringen. Tuvok wendet den Nackengriff an und sie nehmen ihn mit auf den ''Delta Flyer''. Tom Paris will wissen, was sie dort untern vorgefunden haben und Chakotay antwortet kurz und knapp, die Erde. Akt II - Menschen? Auf der Voyager wird der falsche Fährich befragt, er stellt sich als David Gentry vor mit der Sternenflottenummer 99 Beta 3278. Captain Kathryn Janeway meint, sie wissen, dass er kein Mensch ist und stellt klar, das sie nicht zur Nachbildung gehören, doch der junge Mann bleibt bei seiner Aussage. Als der Doktor eine Blutprobe nehmen will verliert er die Nerven. Er schreit "Menschen - Krankheit" und setzt dann ein Zellgift frei das ihn umbringt. thumb|Blick auf das Habitat Chakotay zeigt dem Captain die Bilder aus dem Habitat und erzählt, ihr von dem Aufenthalt. Es werden Vermutungen angestellt, woher die Fremden die Informationen haben. Seven of Nine hat das Habitat untersucht und kann die Energiesignatur nicht zuordnen. Da ruft der Doktor und bitten den Captain zu sich, da er die Postmortemanalyse beendet hat. Zuvor befiehlt sie Tuvok noch, eine Verteidigungsstrategie auszuarbeiten, falls sie eine Invasion der Erde planen. Der Doktor hat herausgefunden, dass der Verstorbene kein Mensch ist und er macht eine zytokinetische Injektion um eine Rückartung in Gang zu setzen. Der Leichnam wird immer größer und verändert sich. Plötzlich erkennen sie, dass es Spezies 8472 ist. Der Doktor meint, das ist wahrhhaftig ein Wolf im Schafspelz. Captain ruft die Führungsoffiziere zusammen und es wird überlegt, warum Spezies 8472 dieses Trainig veranstalten. Tom gibt zu bedanken, dass die Sowjets im 20. Jahrhundert ähnliches taten um ihrer Agenten für die USA zu schulen. Captain Janeway stellt klar, dass es oberste Prioriät ist herauszufinden was dort unten vor sich geht. Seven erhält den Auftrag Nanosonden-Waffen herzustellen und Tuvok wird daran arbeiten ihre Energiequellen zu zerstören. Chakotay beschließt seine Verabredung mit Valerie zu halten und dort etwas neue herauszufinden und er erhält die Erlaubnis des Captains. Captain Janeway stellt nochmals klar, dass die Erde sich gegen einen Invasion von Spezies 8472 nicht zur Wehr setzen kann und dass es gilt dies zu verhindern. thumb|Fangfrage wird gestellt thumb|Test der Nanosonden Chakotay bereitet sich um astrometrischen Labor auf sein Date vor, als Captain Janeway zu ihm tritt. Sie erzählt von ihrem letzen Besuch im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte und will wissen, wann er das letze Mal dort war. Da berichtet er ihr von der Rückgabe seines Offizierspatent am 3. März 2368 an Admiral Nimende. Dann stellt Captain Janeway ihm eine Fangfrage und er fragt nach, warum sie ihn prüft. Da gibt sie zu bedenken, dass er doch mehrere Stunden in dem Habitat war und aufgrund ihrer ersten Erfahrungen mit dem fremden Fähnrich wollte sie vorsichtiger vorgehen. Chakotay bietet ihr an zum Doktor zu gehen und sich testen zu lassen. Als sie vor die Türe treten warten dort bereits zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere und begleiten sie. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass Chakotay vollkommen menschlich ist und auch Tuvok wurde bereits als grünblütiger Vulkanier bestätigt. Der Doktor macht sich an die Arbeit auch die 125 anderen Crewmitglieder zu testen. Nachdem dies abgeschlossen ist testen sie die Nanosonden an dem Leichnam und es sieht zuerst so aus als ob sie nicht wirken würden, doch es ist falscher Alarm. Der Leichnam reagiert darauf und beginnt auszutrocknen. Der Doktor und Seven sind erleichtert. Jedoch hofft der Doktor immer noch, dass eine friedlich Lösung gefunden werden kann. Seven ist da sehr skeptisch, doch der Doktor meint, sie soll doch etwas optimistischer sein. Akt III - Ein schöner Abend? thumb|In Valerie´s Quartier Chakotay trifft sich mit Valerie. Sie unterhält sich gerade mit Bootby über ihn, da Valerie meinte, er würde sie versetzen. Die beiden machen sich auf dem Weg in einen vulkanischen Nachtclub um zu tanzen. Harry wird im Delta Flyer schon ganz nervös, das sich Chakotay nicht meldet, doch Tom beruhigt ihn, da Chakotay auf sich selber aufpassen kann und sie beiden doch die Besten wären, wenn es darum ging ihn zu retten Am Ende des Abend gehen sie in das Quartier von Valerie. Valerie spricht über das menschliche Wesen und dass sie fasziniert ist, wie sie trotz ihrer Einfachheit so komplex ein können. Sie fragt sich, was sie Menschen wohl über sie denken und ist selbst der Meinung, das die Menschen sie verachten und alles angreifen, was nicht zu ihrer Föderation gehört. Als sie kurz ins Bad geht, um sich eine isomorphische Injektion zu geben, überprüft Chakotay einen Computer und läd einige Daten herunter. thumb|Festnahme von Chakotay Valerie gibt zu, dass sie es hin und wieder genießt als Mensch zu leben, denn es gibt viele interessante Erfahrungen zu machen, wie z.B. die salzhaltige Luft auf der Haut. Sie meint auch, dass diese Illusion bald Wirklichkeit werden wird. Chakotay fragt vorsichtig nach was bald ist, aber sie gibt keinen genau Zeit an. Er versucht die Frage aufzuwerfen, ob dies alles der Mühe wert ist und ob die Menschen wirklich die Feinde sind. Valerie meint, man müsse sich auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten, denn die Föderation hat sich mit den Borg verbündet. Chakotay beschließt zu gehen und Valerie will einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Nach dem Kuss scannt Valerie die Zellreste und informiert Boothby, dass Chakotay ein echter Mensch ist und empfiehlt ihn zu verhören. Das Habitat wird auf Tageslicht gestellt und Chakotay wird festgenommen noch bevor er hochgebeamt werden kann. Akt IV - Frieden? thumb|Beim Verhör thumb|Seven deaktiviert die Waffen Captain Janeway will von Seven noch mehr Waffen haben, gibt aber zu dass ihr die Direkive 010 nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht, in der es heißt: Bevor man sich auf einen Kampf mit einer fremden Spezies einlässt, müssen alle Versuche unternommen werden, einen ersten Kontakt herzustellen und eine nicht-militärische Lösung zu finden. Tom informiert den Captain über die Probleme von Chakotay und erhält den Befehl Position zu halben. Chakotay wird derweilen von Boothby und Valerie verhört. Er möchte wissen, wieviele Schiffe der Föderation im Delta-Quadranten sind und kann nicht glauben, dass es nur eines ist. Er kann auch nicht glauben, dass die Föderation keine Ahnung von Spezies 8472 hat. Als Chakotay ihm anbietet den Schiffscomputer zu kontakten ist er mistrauisch, denn Daten können gefälscht werden. Als Bootby gegangen ist versucht er Valerie zu überzeugen ihm zu vertrauen und die Angst abzulegen um mit ihnen zu reden und Missverständnisse zu klären. Die Voyager ist inzwischen angekommen und Captain Janeway trifft Anordnungen für einen Angriff. Da werden sie von Boothby kontaktiert und es werden gegenseitige Drohungen ausgesprochen. Doch dann bietet Captain Janeway an direkt ins Gespräch miteinander zu kommen. Bootby, Valerie Archer und Bullok kommen auf die Voyager, doch die Gespräche sind schwierig. Spezies 8472 vertraut ihnen in keinerlei Weise und anders herum ist es kaum besser. Erst als Captain Janeway die Waffen deaktivieren lässt, kommen die Gespräche in Gang. Valerie erklärt, dass es um ein Aufklärungsmission geht und Chakotay glaubt ihr und tut dies auch kund. Es wird vereinbart Technologie auszutauschen um gegenseitige Ängste abzubauen. thumb|Abschiedskuss Captain Janeway und einige der Crewmitglieder besuchen die Sphäre und bekommen Einblick in die Technologie. Captain Janeway trifft sich mit Bootby und läuft mit ihm durch den Garten. Sie unterhalten sich über den Frieden und beschließen in Kontakt zu bleiben. Zum Abschluss schenkt er ihr eine Rose. Valerie verabschiedet sich von Chakotay und sie bedauern, dass sie so unterschiedlich sind. Da Valerie in 2 Tage in den fluiden Raum zurückkehrt, küsst sie ihn zum Abschied. Hintergrundinformationen * In dieser Episode erscheint Spezies 8472 zum letzten Mal. * Die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager|Besatzung der Voyager]] ist in dieser Folge 128 Mann stark, inklusive dem Doktor. * Die Informationen der Sternenflotte müssen seitens Spezies 8472 fehlerhaft sein. Auch wenn es zweitrangig ist, besteht seit 2373 eine neue Sternenflottenuniform, die wir in , den Star-Trek-Filme (8-10) und der Folge von betrachten konnten. Es wird nur erwähnt, dass die Quelle unbekannt sei. Jedoch müssen die Daten veraltet sein, denn laut Sternzeit haben wir das Jahr 2375. Allerdings wurden auch auf der Voyager nach diversen Kontakten mit dem Alpha-Quadranten die Uniformen nicht geändert. * Die kurze Nachtszene, in der man das Sternenflottenhauptquartier zusammen mit der Golden Gate Bridge sieht, stammt aus . * Dies ist die einzige VOY-Folge in der ein Typ-1-Phaser verwendet wird. * Seven trägt in diese Episode das erste Mal den Anzug in zwei verschiedenen Blautönen. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:In the Flesh (episode) es:In the Flesh fr:In the Flesh nl:In the Flesh Kategorie:Episode (VOY)